Variation in the assembly of parts for an automobile is generally known, and is considered undesirable. Many different attempts have been made to compensate for the variation in dimensions of parts which occurs during various manufacturing processes. Often, reducing the variation in part dimensions increases the cost of manufacturing the part, regardless of what type of part is being manufactured, or what manufacturing process is being used.
One application where compensation for variation in part dimensions is very difficult is in the production of body panels used for automobiles. An increased amount of emphasis is placed on compensating for variation in part dimensions in body panels because body panels having a large variation in their dimensions will reduce the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle. There is space, or various “gaps,” between the different body panel components, such as the doors, hood, and trunk. It is considered desirable to have the gaps of a consistent width between the hood and fenders, between the door and fenders, between components such as the trunk and rear fenders, or between other various body panels. Variation in part dimension can cause the gaps between these components to be inconsistent, as well as have an effect on how the parts are assembled.
Additionally, ensuring that the body panels are in proper alignment may have an effect on how the parts are connected to the vehicle. There are various frame members or other types of structures which the body panels are connected to, and due to variations in the dimensions of the part, providing proper alignment of the body panels may not allow the body panels to then be connected to the various frame members or other structures.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a part which can be used to compensate for the various tolerances in body panels of automobiles, and provide for consistent spacing between the panels, as well as allow for the panels to be properly aligned and connect to various structures used for supporting the body panels.